Nur eine Nummer
by Red-Sydney
Summary: Niemand kennt das Grauen Askabans. Niemand kann sich diese Hölle auf Erden vorstellen. Niemand kann wissen, wie es ist, über zehn Jahre dort zu verbringen. Niemand außer demjenigen, der dort zu Recht oder Unrecht eingesperrt wurde...


**Nur eine Nummer**

_This Is Me For Forever  
>One Of The Lost Ones<br>The One Without A Name  
>Without An Honest Heart As Compass<br>This Is Me For Forever  
>One Without A Name<br>These Lines The Last Endeavor  
>To Find The Missing Lifeline<br>_

Kälte, unbeschreibliche Kälte ergreift sein Herz, zerrt an ihm, bevor sie in es eindringt und langsam von innen heraus erstarren lässt. Um sich herum hört er seine Mitgefangenen stöhnen, weinen, vor Verzweiflung schreien. Doch er bleibt stumm. Es ist nicht der Trotz oder seine Selbstbeherrschung, die ihn schweigen lassen. Nein, er ist leer. Leergesaugt, aller glücklichen Erinnerungen beraubt, die jemals in seinem Gedächtnis existiert haben. Die Dementoren haben nichts übriggelassen, das ihn erfreuen könnte. Nichts das ihm Hoffnung schenken könnte.

„Gefangener Nummer PZ390, zurücktreten, mit dem Gesicht zur Wand und Hände nach oben!" Die barsche, rasselnde Stimme des Wächters in seinem Kopf reißt ihn nicht aus seiner Lethargie. Zu oft hat er dieses Ritual Tag für Tag in den letzten zehn Jahren erlebt. Es kann ihn nicht mehr erschrecken noch kann es ihn zornig machen wie zu Anfang seiner lebenslänglichen Haftstrafe. Er hat keine Kraft mehr, aufzubegehren und sich freikämpfen zu wollen. Denn auch dieser Ziele haben ihm die Dementoren inzwischen beraubt.  
>Wer keine glücklichen Erinnerungen mehr besitzt, hat nichts mehr, für das er kämpfen kann, und verliert allmählich den Wunsch, seine Situation zu ändern. Ohne ein Ziel vor Augen sind die Insassen hier hilflos und geben langsam auf, bis die Leere in ihrem Inneren ihren Verstand angreift und sie verrückt werden lässt. Zu dieser Erkenntnis kommt jeder Gefangene von Askaban nach einer gewissen Weile, ob es nun ein sadistischer Todesser oder ein Unschuldiger ist. Hier sind sie alle gleich, jeder von ihnen ist verloren, nur eine Nummer, ein Niemand, eine Futterquelle in den Augen der Wärter.<p>

Während er den Befehl des Dementors ausführt, fällt sein Blick auf die Wand vor ihm. Dort, in dem schwarzen, feuchten und kalten Gestein, hat er mit einem scharfen Steinsplitter all das eingeritzt, woran er sich immer erinnern will. Er braucht diese Stütze, denn mit den Jahren vergisst man immer mehr aus seinem früheren Leben. Nicht nur die schönen Erlebnisse, sondern vor allem auch seinen Namen. Seit einem Jahrzehnt hat ihn niemand mehr bei dem Namen gerufen, den ihm seine Eltern gegeben haben.  
>Unauffällig fährt er mit seinen Fingern über die eingeritzten Buchstaben, um sich zu vergegenwärtigen, wer er ist: Sirius Black, ein zu Unrecht verurteilter Mann, der seinen besten Freund und mit diesem hunderte Unschuldige getötet haben soll.<p>

_Oh How I Wish For Soothing Rain  
>All I Wish Is To Dream Again<br>My Loving Heart Lost In The Dark  
>For Hope I'd Give My Everything<br>_

Der rasselnde Atem des Dementors nähert sich seinem Ohr, als das Wesen tief Luft holt und mit seiner Folter beginnt. Die Kälte in seinem Inneren wird immer unerträglicher, er fühlt sich der Ohnmacht nahe.  
>Während der unbarmherzige Wärter tief in seinem Opfer nach dem Hauch einer glücklichen Erinnerung oder eines Hoffnungsschimmers sucht, steigen aus Sirius' Gedächtnis die Schatten schmerzhafter Erlebnisse auf, um ihn zu quälen. Er sieht seine Mutter vor sich, ehrfurchtgebietend, wie sie ihn als Blutsverräter und Muggelfreund beschimpft. Er erlebt erneut die verabscheuungswürdigen Treffen seiner Familie, in denen seine ältere Cousine Bellatrix damit prahlt, welche abscheulichen Dinge sie in Seinem Namen wehrlosen Muggeln angetan hat, er hört den drängenden Wunsch seiner Mutter, dass er sich nach seinem Schulabschluss ebenfalls dem Dunklen Lord anschließt...<p>

Doch dies ist nur der Anfang. Viel unerträglicher sind die Erinnerungen an den Verlust seiner Freunde. James und Lily Potter, getötet durch Seinen Zauberstab. Wieder betritt er ihr Haus, entdeckt sofort die Spuren des Kampfes, zerstörte Möbel, von den Wänden bröckelnder Putz. Schließlich findet er seinen besten Freund mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen, starr und leblos auf dem Boden liegen. Er fällt neben ihm auf die Knie, Tränen laufen über seine Wangen, während er sich selbst dafür verflucht, James unabsichtlich verraten zu haben und ihn dadurch seinem ärgsten Feind ausgeliefert hat.  
>Obwohl er sich dagegen wehrt, steigt er erneut die Treppe in den ersten Stock hinauf, wo er Harry wimmern hört. Sein Weg führt ins Kinderzimmer. Sein erster Blick fällt auf die Leiche zu seinen Füßen. In Lilys toten Augen glaubt er das Grauen zu sehen, das sie empfunden haben muss, als der Todesfluch sie traf.<p>

Er hebt seinen Kopf, fast aus Trotz darüber, diese furchtbaren Ereignisse erneut durchleben zu müssen, und findet das Baby, wohlbehalten, gesund, wunderbarerweise am Leben. Er streckt die Hände nach dem Jungen aus, doch in diesem Moment bricht die Erinnerung ab. Sie ist nicht mehr die Seine, sondern gehört nun dem Dementor, der sie gierig aufsaugt.  
>Wieder wird ihm ein Hoffnungsschimmer genommen und der Schmerz darüber ist so grauenvoll, dass er in nächster Zeit nicht mehr wagen wird, auch nur davon zu träumen.<br>Die Leere in seinem Inneren erobert ein weiteres kleines Stück seiner Seele.

_My Flower, Withered Between  
>The Pages Two And Three<br>The Once And Forever Bloom  
>Gone With My Sins<br>Walk The Dark Path Sleep With Angels  
>Call The Past For Help<br>Touch Me With Your Love  
>And Reveal To Me My True Name<br>_

Nur mit Mühe gelingt es ihm, die Augen zu öffnen und auf einen bestimmten Punkt zu richten. Dieser zweite Name im Gestein, der ihm die Kraft gibt, durchzuhalten und weiterzuleben. Die Kraft des Hasses und den Wunsch nach Vergeltung: Peter Pettigrew.  
>Seine größte Schuld liegt darin begründet, dieser feigen Ratte vertraut zu haben. Er hat James dazu überredet, Wurmschwanz als Geheimniswahrer einzusetzen, da er geglaubt hat, der Dunkle Lord würde den schmächtigen jungen Mann am wenigsten verdächtigen. Doch darauf schien Peter nur gewartet zu haben. Unbemerkt von seinen Freunden hat er sich Ihm schon lange vor dieser Nacht angeschlossen, in der er seinen Herrn zum Haus der Potters führte.<br>Er führt sich diese Gedanken immer wieder vor Augen und sein Hass füllt die Leere in seinem Inneren. Endlich fühlt er etwas, das er dem unbarmherzigen Treiben des Dementors in seinem Nacken entgegensetzen kann.  
>Es ist kein Glück, keine Liebe oder gar Hoffnung. Doch all das würde er in dem Moment verlieren, in welchem er es zulässt. Hass dagegen ist etwas, von dem sich die Wärter Askabans nicht nähren können. Wahrer, tiefer, reiner Hass schreckt sie sogar ab. Sie scheinen sich davor zu ekeln.<br>Über seine Lippen huscht ein freudloses Lächeln bei der Vorstellung, dass sich diese Wesen an ihm den Magen verderben könnten.

Als habe der Dementor seine Gedanken gelesen, lässt er plötzlich von ihm ab und stößt ein wütendes Zischen aus, bevor er sich langsam entfernt. Je weiter er von seinem Opfer fortschwebt, desto erträglicher wird für diesen die Kälte, die er empfinden muss. Allmählich kehren sämtliche Lebensgeister zurück und Sirius atmet erleichtert auf. Sein Wissen darüber, dass er unschuldig ist, und sein Hass auf Peter Pettigrew, der noch irgendwo da draußen sein muss, bewahren ihn zwar davor, verrückt zu werden. Dennoch zerrt jede Begegnung mit den Dementoren an seinen Nerven, bindet ihn fester an seinen Hass und zerstört immer größere Teile seiner Persönlichkeit. Es erscheint ihm paradox, aber gerade die schmerzhaften Erinnerungen an den Tod seiner Freunde halten ihn davon ab, sich völlig zu verlieren. Sie beweisen ihm jedes Mal aufs Neue, dass er unschuldig ist und ausharren muss, bis er die Chance erhält, seinen Fehler wieder gutzumachen.  
>Zudem wird er sie auf diese Weise niemals vergessen, selbst nachdem sie längst gestorben sind. Immer wenn die Wärter sich an ihm genährt und seine Zelle verlassen haben, sieht er seine Freunde, als ständen sie neben ihm. Dann kann er all die schönen Ereignisse mit ihnen in Gedanken erneut erleben. In diesen Momenten ist er kein Niemand, keine Nummer mehr, sondern nur noch Sirius. Oder wie sie ihn nannten: Tatze.<p>

_Oh How I Wish For Soothing Rain  
>All I Wish Is To Dream Again<br>My Loving Heart Lost In The Dark  
>For Hope I'd Give My Everything<br>Oh How I Wish For Soothing Rain  
>Oh How I Wish To Dream Again<br>Once And For All And All For Once  
>Nemo My Name Forever More<br>_

Doch die Verzweiflung lauert in ihm, bis er sich vor Augen führt, dass sie aufgrund seines Rats dem falschen Menschen vertraut haben. Besonders nachts brechen die Schuldgefühle über ihn herein, quälen ihn und bringen ihn dazu zu glauben, er habe diese Haftstrafe verdient. Plötzlich kann er sich nicht mehr an seinen Namen erinnern, nur noch an seine Gefangenennummer. Er beginnt, sie leise vor sich hinzumurmeln, immer und immer wieder, in der Hoffnung, auf diese Weise die Erinnerung zurückzubringen. Doch so sehr er sich auch anstrengt, sein Name fällt ihm nicht mehr ein. Er spürt Panik in sich aufsteigen, die Angst davor, nicht mehr zu wissen, wer er ist.  
>Währenddessen hört er die Schreie und das Lachen der Insassen, die diese Grenze längst überschritten haben. Sie weinen, rufen nach jenen, die sie einst gekannt haben oder sind felsenfest davon überzeugt, eine völlig andere Person zu sein. Andere starren wortlos die Wand an, leiden stumm vor sich hin oder fallen in eine eigenartige Starre, aus der sie nicht mehr erwachen. Sie sind verloren in der Dunkelheit ihrer Seele, die nicht mehr imstande ist, auch nur die Spur von Hoffnung oder gar Glück zu empfinden.<p>

Schon nach monatelanger Haft sind viele der Gefangenen für ihr restliches Leben lang gezeichnet. Sie altern aufgrund des psychischen Stresses wesentlich schneller als in Freiheit. Aber dies ist noch ihr geringstes Problem. Sich zu vergessen, sich zu verlieren ihr allergrößtes.  
>Viele beginnen hier zu beten. Sie beten um ein Wunder, Abend für Abend, Nacht für Nacht. Sie bitten eine höhere Macht darum, sie zu befreien. Doch je länger sie hier sind, desto inständiger bitten sie um Erleuchtung, um die Regeneration ihres Verstandes, um einen Funken Hoffnung darauf, dieser Hölle wieder zu entkommen. Einige bitten um Regen, der ihre Sünden fortspült und sie von ihren schlechten Erinnerungen reinigt.<br>Er weiß, dass dieser Regen nicht kommen wird. Die heftigen Stürme, die Askaban heimsuchen, werden genauso ausgesperrt wie die übrige Außenwelt. Und wenn ihr Wasser durch die dicken Mauern des Gefängnisses dringt, dann läuft es nur spärlich die Wände hinunter und verursacht in den Zellen eine klamme Kälte. Diese beschleunigt den körperlichen Verfall, indem sie die Insassen krank macht und so ihr Gehirn auch physisch angreift.  
>Der Regen bringt ihnen keine Rettung, keine Erlösung, nur Krankheit und Tod.<p>

_Nemo Sailing Home  
>Nemo Letting Go<em>

Manchmal stellt er sich vor, wie das Wasser durch die Ritzen in den Mauern hindurchfließen zu können und auf diese Weise zu fliehen. Er würde auf eines der Boote warten, die neue Gefangene oder Proviant hierher bringen, und in diesem über das Meer zurück nach Großbritannien rudern. Auf diese Weise könnte er den Insassen PZ390, den Niemand, den man hier nur mit seiner Nummer anspricht, hinter sich in Askaban zurücklassen.  
>Endlich frei, endlich wieder ein Mensch, keine namenlose Kreatur, die in dieser Zelle vor sich hinvegetiert. Er würde wieder fühlen können, ob es nun Hass, Wut, Zorn oder Hoffnung und Glück war. Niemand würde ihm dann einen Teil seiner Persönlichkeit absaugen und ihn Stück für Stück in den Wahnsinn treiben können.<p>

_Oh How I Wish For Soothing Rain  
>All I Wish Is To Dream Again<br>My Loving Heart Lost In The Dark  
>For Hope I'd Give My Everything<br>Oh How I Wish For Soothing Rain  
>Oh How I Wish To Dream Again<br>Once And For All And All For Once  
>Nemo My Name Forever More<br>_

Plötzlich hört er erneut ihren rasselnden Atem näherkommen und verflucht sich im Stillen dafür, Hoffnung geschöpft zu haben. Eilig fixiert er den eingeritzten Schriftzug, der seinen Hass auflodern lässt: Peter Pettigrew.  
>Als der Dementor enttäuscht an seiner Zelle vorbeigleitet und sich entfernt, ermahnt sich der Mann namens Sirius Black, dass seine Zeit noch nicht gekommen ist. Noch ist seine Chance, Rache zu nehmen, nicht gekommen. Darauf muss er warten, denn er weiß, dass er im Falle eines Ausbruchs schnell handeln muss. Er muss wissen, ob Wurmschwanz noch am Leben ist und wo er sich aufhält. Erst dann erhält sein Hass ein reelles Ziel, auf das er sich richten kann.<br>Bis dahin muss er ausharren, sich an den Gedanken klammern, dass er unschuldig ist, dass er diese Muggel nicht getötet hat.  
>Er wird es schaffen, er muss es schaffen, um einen weiteren Verrat Peters an einem Potter zu verhindern.<p> 


End file.
